Despedida de soltera
by Yoari Dank
Summary: Nick y Judy deben afrontar la misión más importante de sus vidas: el matrimonio. Pero antes de dar un paso al altar, Judy tendrá algo que toda novia debe tener.. una despedida de soltera, pero las cosas no salen precisamente como ella lo imagina ocasionando que los nervios del zorro se crispen en esa interminable noche.


**Zootopia no me pertenece yo solo uso a los personajes para fines de esta historia.**

 **Hola de nuevo, esta es la cuarta historia que subo para el fandom de Zootopia. Últimamente he tenido varias ideas al respecto para hacer shots con Nick y Judy así que creo que me verán por aquí algo seguido.**

 **Este Shot tiene su idea principal en una escena del programa Bones aunque el desarrollo de la historia es relativamente diferente.**

 **Solo unas cuantas advertencias y aclaraciones antes de comenzar, me he percatado que el fandom existe cierto rechazo hacia el OC de Jack Savage, en lo personal a mi no me cae mal, de hecho me agrada, pero escribir sobre él como una posible pareja de Judy en un fic no está en mis planes o al menos si llegara a hacerlo no lo haría canon. Tampoco puedo verlo como un villano, suena tentador hacerlo pero creo que Jack Savage sería mejor como un aliado, no enemigo.**

 **Sí, aquí van a encontrar a Jack Savage aunque también a Skye, mi pareja principal es el Nicudy pero también hay leve Jack x Skye.**

 **Bien creo que eso sería todo… disfruten la lectura.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Shot. Despedida de soltera.**

 **.**

 **.**

Nick caminó detrás de Judy en total silencio, ambos enfilando hacia la puerta de madera tallada que sellaba la morada de los padres de la coneja, su primera parada en ese interminable día. El zorro observó deliberadamente a Judy, ésta avanzaba con una agilidad tan propia de ella - _de su especie_ \- ¿Cómo podía mantener aquella postura tan relajada en una situación como esta? Nick supuso que los años en el ZDP habían sido bastante generosos con ella al dotarla con la capacidad de controlar su temple en momentos demandantes.

No obstante aquello era solo una fachada en Judy, incluso para Nick la respiración lenta en ella solo era una simple coartada para filtrar su nerviosismo. El zorro consideró decirle algo, ofrecerle las palabras correctas que calmaran su inquietud, él mejor que nadie sabía lo que era estar ante la expectativa, la vulnerabilidad y el torbellino emocional que conllevaba una situación desconocida.

La coneja se detuvo abruptamente frente a la puerta pero permaneció estática, dudosa levantó la pata dispuesta a golpear sobre la dura madera, fue entonces que la mirada de Nick se detuvo en un peculiar brillo sobre uno de los dedos de Judy. Un anillo sencillo pero no por ello menos importante. Ante los ojos de Judy aquel simple anillo era " _el objeto más bello que alguien le hubiese regalado alguna vez_ "; según la pequeña coneja, el destello que éste emitía cuando el sol refractaba en él era sin igual. El vulpino solamente podía comparar aquel brillo con el de los ojos de Judy al abrir la diminuta caja de terciopelo entre sus patas.

El sonido del timbre devolvió a Nick a la realidad, ¿había un timbre? Ciertamente ni él mismo se había percatado de eso. Leves murmullos se escucharon del otro lado de la puerta, los pasos de alguien acercándose resonaban con insistencia.

— ¿Estás bien zanahorias?—preguntó Nick con un deje de preocupación inundando el tono de su voz.

Judy vaciló por un breve instante antes de responder—Por supuesto que sí—aún si la impaciencia la carcomiera por dentro ella no lo demostraría.

La puerta cedió dejando ver a alguien en el umbral. Bonnie asomó la cabeza dejando notar sus erguidas orejas y con ella su desconcierto ante tan peculiar visita, de todos sus conocidos, su hija era la última visita que esperaba ver ahí. No obstante la coneja se percató de que su hija no venía sola.

— ¿Cariño qué haces aquí? Creí que el jefe Bogo no te daría vacaciones hasta dentro de un par de meses.

La única respuesta para Bonnie fue el efusivo abrazo en el que se vio envuelta por Judy, uno que duró cuando menos un par de minutos.

— ¿Qué está sucediendo Nick?—Bonnie enfocó la mirada en el zorro lanzando la cuestión al aire esperando tener una respuesta más acertada por parte de él.

Nick trató de ocultar su nerviosismo de la mejor manera antes de hablar—Hola Bonnie—la sonrisa marca patentada del vulpino se agrandó hasta más no poder— ¿podemos entrar?

—Claro, pasen.

La madre de Judy se hizo a un lado dándoles el acceso libre a la morada, por un momento se olvidó de invitarlos a entrar, algo que tomó como un gesto desconsiderado.

 _ **Vamos Judy, tu puedes**_. Se dio ánimos la coneja cuando entró, un aire familiar la envolvió de inmediato y con él, millones de recuerdos desembocaron a su memoria. Su madre cerró la puerta detrás de sí para después situarse frente a ellos guiándolos hacia la estancia.

— ¿Dónde está papá?

Era peculiarmente extraño que Stu no los hubiese recibido o en todo caso que no se encontrara en aquella estancia, inclusive más extraño aun que sus hermanos pequeños estuvieran ausentes un sábado por la mañana ¿en dónde se encontrarían todos?

—Es día de cosecha cariño, él y los niños se encuentran recolectando—tan simple como eso era el devenir de la familia Hopps.

Pero claro ¿Cómo pudo olvidar aquello? Quizás la vida citadina le había hecho ignorar aquel pequeño detalle.

Ambos tomaron asiento en el mullido sofá junto a la ventana mientras Bonnie marchaba con rumbo a la cocina por un poco de té y galletas. Al menos para Nick y Judy aquel imprevisto era solo una oportunidad para ganar tiempo. Durante aquel lapso ambos permanecieron en la misma posición, sentados uno junto al otro rozando levemente sus patas o rodillas sin percatarse de ello.

La conversación ciertamente resultó un tanto amena, Bonnie tenía tanto por decir así como por preguntar, pero la cuestión principal no había sido tocada aun, el motivo de la visita de su hija junto a Nick.

—Mamá queremos hablar de algo con ustedes.

Bonnie entornó los ojos en dirección a Judy tratando de encontrar algo en ella, escrutándola discretamente. Las palabras " _queremos hablar_ " no debían ser tomadas tan a la ligera y ciertamente éstas podían conllevar más de un solo significado que desencadenaría un motón de situaciones, y ella siendo una hembra y una madre podía intuir con gran precisión de lo que todo esto podría tratarse.

Justo cuando iba a responder, el sonido de una voz familiar inundó la estancia así como el barullo de chillonas voces que lo acompañaban. Stu Hopps ingresó a la estancia con aire entusiasmado ante su reciente actividad, su generosa cosecha. No obstante en el preciso momento en el que sus patas atravesaron el umbral su mirada ocre se centró en aquel par que descansaba en el sofá. Su hija y el peculiar novio de la misma.

— ¿Judy dudi?—inquirió entre dudoso y confundido, no todos los días tenía a su pequeña de vuelta en casa teniendo en cuenta que ahora era una reconocida policía en la gran Zootopia.

— ¡Sorpresa señor Hopps!—Nick se levantó casi de inmediato de su asiento mostrando una jovial sonrisa hacia el conejo recién llegado, pudiese ser que a la madre de Judy la llamara por su nombre de pila pero con lo que respectaba a Stu Hopps era un punto y aparte.

Se hizo un largo silencio entre los presentes, uno que la propia Judy se atrevió a romper en cuanto saludó a su padre plantándole un beso en la mejilla para después invitarlo a tomar asiento junto a su madre, de nueva cuenta Bonnie escuchó aquellas palabras salir de la boca de su hija. _Queremos hablar._

— ¿Entonces?—apremió Stu sin poder soportar más la tensión del momento.

 _ **Ha llegado la hora**_. Se dijo Nick, trasmitiéndole el mismo mensaje a Judy a través de un apretón de patas y acariciando las suaves almohadillas de la coneja para infundirle el valor necesario.

La coneja exhaló aire ruidosamente antes de hablar—Nick y yo—sus orejas decayeron y su diminuta nariz se agitó, estaba muy nerviosa incluso aun más de lo que había estado en su primer conferencia durante el caso de los aulladores.

—Judy y yo nos vamos a casar—dijo Nick al fin dándole otro apretón a la pata de Judy.

Solo eso bastó para que ella se calmara, ahí estaba de nuevo Nick dándole el apoyo necesario. Otro avasallador silencio se instaló. Judy miró de soslayo a su ahora prometido tratando de buscar alguna respuesta, pero aun así no encontró absolutamente nada, incluso Nick comprendía que lo que venía ahora ya no correspondía enteramente a ellos sino a la capacidad de asimilación de sus padres.

—No espero que lo entiendan pero es una decisión que ya está tomada y no pienso desistir en…

El discurso de Judy fue acallado por el repentino abrazo de su madre, estrujándola más hacia sus brazos casi fundiéndolas en un solo ser, un gesto demasiado efusivo que significaba incluso más que un simple par de palabras de aprobación.

—Felicidades cariño.

Por su parte Stu se incorporó lentamente y caminó en dirección a Nick. El zorro intuyó que el momento había llegado, el que estuvo esperando desde el momento en el que él le comunicó al padre de Judy que pretendía algo más que una simple relación de amistad o camaradería con la coneja. Supuso entonces que Stu Hopps lo agarraría y le gritaría un par de cosas sobre diferencias de especies y que al fin dejaría salir su inconformidad con la relación de su hija con un zorro recalcando los puntos negativos del mismo, negándose así a aceptar semejante noticia.

Las pequeñas patas de Stu se estrellarían en su cuerpo en un certero golpe y entonces lo echaría de ahí. Pero fuera de todo pronóstico posible no fue así. En cambio ante su asombro, el propio Stu le palmeó el hombro y lo miró a los ojos, ocre y verde esmeralda chocaron por un breve instante, fue entonces que Nick se dio cuenta de lo poderosa que podía llegar a ser una simple mirada y lo que ésta podía transmitir, la de Stu solamente gritaba resignación.

—Si la haces sufrir ten por seguro que te convertiré en una alfombra de mi sala Wilde.

—Si eso sucede ten por seguro que será Judy la primera en tapizar la sala conmigo—Nick soltó una limpia carcajada para después estrechar a Stu en un breve abrazo.

Judy se volvió hacia él solo para ver cómo Nick le guiñaba el ojo regalándole una sincera sonrisa, dejándole en claro que todo estaba bien. Ese día sin duda quedaría grabada en la memoria de ambos como el más emocionante y angustiante.

…

 _ **Un año después…**_

— ¿Estás segura?—la mirada de Nick recayó en Judy mientras ella se limitaba a asentir sin prestarle real atención o al menos esa fue la impresión que le dio al zorro.

Era la quinta vez que le cuestionaba a la coneja y por supuesto era la quinta vez que ella le aseguraba que no habría ningún problema. Poco faltaba para que el reloj en la pared marcara las siete de la noche y para ese entonces Judy ya se encontraba recogiendo los últimos informes listos para entregarle a Bogo. Escrutó cada uno hasta asegurarse que el mínimo detalle estuviera en orden.

—Deberías preocuparte en terminar tus informes Nick, Bogo mandara por ellos pronto.

La palabra clave en todo eso era " _debería_ " sin embargo el zorro no podía poner los informes como una prioridad sabiendo que Judy estaría ausente la mayor parte de esa noche, peor aún para él suponía el dejar todo en completo orden esa misma noche quedándole apenas un par de horas de servicio en la jefatura. Era algo prácticamente imposible al tener su atención dividida.

La mirada de Nick cayó recelosamente sobre los papeles esparcidos por su escritorio así como la pila que descansaba a un costado suyo, esa estorbosa pila que parecía estar burlándose de él. Fuese como fuese sabía de sobra que ya no le quedaba demasiado tiempo así como excusas para impedir que la coneja saliera ¿la razón del desasosiego de Nick?

—Hopps estamos esperándote en recepción—una voz irrumpió en el umbral de la puerta del cubículo que Nick y Judy compartían.

Y ahí estaba la causante del malestar de Nick.

—Tan oportuna como siempre Skye—el tono de Nick tenía toda la intención se sonar sarcástica ¿y cómo no serlo? Si la hembra que apenas y le dirigía la mirada irrumpía de nuevo su conversación con Judy.

Skye era una zorra albina que se había unido al cuerpo de policías de Zootopia hacía apenas dos años gracias al programa de integración de mamíferos que el ex alcalde Leonzáles había instaurado.

—Cinco minutos Hopps—habló de nuevo Skye ignorando olímpicamente el comentario de Nick.

Para nadie en la jefatura era un secreto que la zorra no tragaba a Nick, de hecho eran contadas las veces en las que ella le dirigía la palabra a menos que fuese estrictamente necesario, dígase de vida o muerte. El odio aparentemente injustificado de la vulpina se remontaba a un caso fallido - _su primer caso_ \- en el que Nick había interferido llevándose el crédito en la aprehensión de una red de mafiosos que comerciaba con sustancias sospechosas en el distrito de TundraTown, dejando a Skye como una oficial novata que no había sido capaz de resolver su primera encomienda; eso sin duda fue la fuente del rencor que la zorra guardaba hacia Nick.

—Estaré ahí en cuatro—aseguró Judy tomando en brazos los folders y regalándole una sonrisa a la zorra con quien mantenía una relación amistosa bastante estable a diferencia de su prometido.

Skye se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al asunto, no es que un minuto menos hiciera la diferencia pero conociendo a Hopps como la conocía, intuía que haría todo lo posible para terminar en el tiempo acordado.

La coneja se volvió en dirección a Nick—Nos vemos luego—fue su contundente despedida, de antaño solía despedirse del zorro con un pequeño beso en los labios, pero estando Skye presente no lo creía prudente, no solo por el hecho de que Judy no acostumbraba a dar muestras de afecto tan abiertamente frente a otros sino porque la tensión entre ambos zorros era palpable y quería cortar de una vez por todas con ella.

En el caso de Nick era bien sabido que sus ideales en ocasiones resultaban incompatibles con los de Judy, no importaba cuanto tiempo transcurriera, incluso si llevaran ya cinco años de relación eso no quería decir que las diferencias desaparecieran, seguían ahí, pero como algo que simplemente los caracterizaba como opuestos y que aprendieron a aceptar en cada uno.

—Bien fue un gusto verte también patas blancas pero creo que es hora de irte— ¿Qué importaba si la zorra fingiera que él no estaba ahí? Desafortunadamente él no podía hacer lo mismo y sabía que ella lo escuchaba a la perfección.

—Nick…—el tono de Judy tenía toda la intención de sonar aprehensiva hacia Nick. El ambiente de tensión bien podía cortase con un cuchillo y sin lugar a dudas no creía que la neblina se volviera más densa de lo que ya estaba, al menos eso fue lo que pensó antes de que el zorro interviniera.

Aún así ella parecía no entender su indirecta o al menos fingir demencia al respecto para molestarlo. Pero incluso Nick podía ser más insistente al respecto para hacerle entender que necesitaba un poco de privacidad con su novia puesto que ella la tendría prácticamente toda la noche.

Sin previo aviso, Nick haló de Judy haciéndola trastabillar al punto de arrojar los informes al suelo ganándose una mirada furibunda de la coneja, pero a pesar de ello no la dejó escapar, aprisionándola prácticamente entre sus brazos.

—Vete Skye necesito despedirme de pelusa antes de que tu secta del mal se la lleve toda la noche—el vulpino miró a Judy tanteando el terreno de su siguiente movimiento, el semblante de consternación de Judy le dio luz verde para que se acercara a ella poco a poco con una sola intención en mente.

Un gruñido ahogado se escuchó del otro lado de la habitación—Eres un idiota Wilde, no entiendo lo que Hopps ve en ti—tras decir esto, Skye salió a toda prisa dejando a la pareja a solas, lo último que necesitaba era ver a Hopps dándose muestras de afecto con el irritante zorro, no por el hecho de que fuesen de diferente especie, ese era el menor de los problemas, sino por el hecho de que no entendía cómo alguien tan dedicada y optimista como Judy se fijara en Nick a quien podía describir como pelmazo, vago y charlatán.

Nick detuvo su proceder a unos cuantos centímetros de la boquita de Judy, abriendo un ojo para inspeccionar que la zorra en verdad se hubiese marchado.

— ¿Cuál es tu afán por fastidiarla?—Judy apartó la cara del zorro para poder incorporarse haciendo que Nick cediera un poco de espacio pero no por ello se apartara totalmente de ella.

—El querer despedirme de ti pelusa ¿esperas abandonarme toda la noche sin darme siquiera un beso de despedida?—el tono de Nick prometía más que simple picardía, más bien un tono bastante sugerente.

Judy conocía las tácticas de Nick al derecho y al revés, la mirada socarrona, la picara sonrisa y un par de palabras con un toque sugerente eran el pan de cada día cuando el zorro quería conseguir algo. ¿Una despedida? Sí, definitivamente Judy supo que Nick en ocasiones pecaba de exagerado - _como ahora_ \- pero qué podía hacer ella al respecto sino seguirle la corriente al torpe zorro. Con suspicacia volvió a mirar el reloj, apenas tenía el tiempo medido.

—De acuerdo—cedió—pero solo uno pequeño.

La cola de Nick se balanceó de un lado a otro en señal de conformidad y emoción. Debía admitir que las viejas costumbres aun surtían el efecto esperado. Cerró los ojos bajando la cabeza lo suficiente hasta quedar lo bastante cerca de los labios de Judy esperando que fuese ella la que cerrara su unión, pero los segundos transcurrían y no sucedía absolutamente nada. ¿Acaso era Judy quien esperaba pacientemente al encuentro de sus labios?

Estaba a punto de abrir los ojos cuando la sensación de las suaves patas de Judy se fijaron a los costados de su cabeza siendo halado hacia abajo con un suave movimiento para después sentir el cálido aliento de Judy sobre su frente así como la breve sensación de sus labios sobre su pelaje. Le había besado, por supuesto que lo hizo, pero fue un suave roce en la frente.

—Eso es jugar sucio zanahorias—reprochó una vez vio su cabeza liberada de las suaves almohadillas de su novia. Ahora quien portaba la sonrisa socarrona era Judy.

—Es solo una treta tesoro—inquirió con aire juguetón aludiendo a las palabras exactas que él le había dicho tiempo atrás durante sus primeros encuentros.

Nick negó con la cabeza sin poder evitar que una imperceptible sonrisa se asomara por su hocico. Era una de las cualidades que amaba de esa coneja, una de tantas.

—Coneja astuta—reconoció sabiendo bien lo que ella respondería, un pequeño juego que habían inventado al invertir los papeles que ellos mismos se habían asignado en su primer encuentro.

—Torpe zorro.

Sin poder contenerse más Nick redujo la distancia que los separaba para plantar un certero beso en los labios de Judy. Reconociendo el placer y cariño en tan pequeño gesto, sellando así una despedida.

El contacto duró apenas lo necesario. Nick prácticamente protestó cuando Judy se separó de él y de su envolvente abrazo.

—Me la debes zanahorias.

Judy rodó los ojos y exhaló—Eres imposible Wilde.

La pequeña coneja procedió a recoger los folders del suelo con ayuda de Nick, tardaría más de lo necesario si no se daba prisa. Le dedicó una última mirada a Nick antes de salir de la oficina e ir con Bogo.

Las orejas de Nick decayeron por un breve instante. Una noche sin la coneja. Era lo que tenía, en cambio el trabajo aguardaba sobre su escritorio, bien, al menos tendría algo en lo que invertir el tiempo.

 **...**

Las orejas de Judy se alzaron apenas sus pies se detuvieron en el umbral de la puerta de entrada del bar. La música resultaba demasiado estridente para su gusto y las luces muy tenues para que pudiera siquiera mirar por donde estaba pisando.

—La limosina vendrá por nosotras más tarde—la cantarina y aguda voz de Fru Fru se alzó sobre el barullo del lugar para poderse entender, en su posición - _sobre la pata de Judy_ \- necesitaba elevar el volumen por lo menos un par de decibeles más.

Judy asintió apenas, sin poder creer todavía en el lugar en el que se encontraban. _**A Nick no le va a gustar esto**_ **.** Se repitió una y otra vez. La coneja consideró entonces que la insistencia de Nick en dejar " _la noche de chicas_ " no era tan infundada después de todo ¿Por qué no le había hecho caso en vez de dejarse endulzar el oído por Skye y Fru Fru?

—Debo admitir que no tienes mal gusto pequeña—a diferencia de Judy, Skye estaba más que maravillada por el lugar, admitiendo así que la pequeña musaraña tenía un buen gusto en cuanto a lugares de recreación.

—Papá es amigo del dueño—explicó la musaraña guiñándole un ojo a la coneja, pero Judy comprendió lo que realmente significaba ser " _amigo_ " de Mr. Big.

Skye le restó importancia al asunto, no cuestionaría por esa noche la procedencia de tan generosa y amena aportación, no, se limitaría a disfrutar del momento en compañía de las chicas recordando el motivo central de la reunión.

Se abrieron paso entre el tumulto de animales, algunos más grandes que ellas, dirigiéndose así a una de las mesas vacías que restaban en el lugar, al parecer una que había sido reservada con anterioridad. El nombre de Mr. Big estaba prácticamente gravado por todos lados.

Una gacela atendía la barra, maniobrando espectacularmente las bebidas, al derredor una concentración de gran variedad de animales se balanceaban al ritmo de la estridente melodía. Sí, muy ameno.

—Por cierto Fru Fru ¿Quién está haciéndose cargo de Judy?—interpeló la coneja dejando a la musaraña sobre la mesa. La hija de Fru Fru apenas tenía unos cinco años pero sabía de muy buena fuente que la pequeña era una traviesa que podía volver loco a cualquiera.

—Robert insistió en inscribirla a una clase de violín por las tardes así que como imaginarás las prácticas la dejan rendida, pero hoy papá ha insistido en quedarse con ella.

¿Mr. Big siendo un cariñoso abuelo? Bueno no es como si Judy negara que él tuviera ese lado paternal. _Es el padrino después de todo_. Se dijo con ironía.

Los ojos de la musaraña mostraban un brillo especial cada vez que hacía referencia a su pequeña hija, el mismo brillo que Judy reconocía en su madre cuando hablaba de alguno de ellos, se preguntó entonces si alguna vez sus ojos brillarían con tal intensidad al referirse a un pequeño suyo.

Judy no era pesimista en ese aspecto y en verdad fue un punto delicado al tomar la decisión de permanecer al lado de Nick, cuestionándose si un embarazo podría o no ser posible ¿una cría de una pareja interespecie? Muchos tachaban aquello de imposible o en todo caso de arriesgado, los genes de una especie a otra denotaban una gran diferencia por lo que el rechazo de la misma por el cuerpo de Judy era una posibilidad, tantos factores jugaban en contra de su anhelo, pero ante todo estaba los sentimientos que tenía por ese zorro. Fue entonces que Judy y él llegaron a un acuerdo, siempre habían opciones y una de ellas era la posibilidad de adoptar, si no podían tener un pequeño entonces al menos le brindarían hogar y cariño a uno que lo necesitara.

—Espero llegue pronto—la voz de Skye irrumpió sus pensamientos. La zorra oteó su celular, preguntándose por el paradero de su compañera. Aun faltaba ella para dar inicio oficialmente a la noche—iré por un par de tragos—hizo amago de levantarse, al menos necesitaba algo para hacer la espera más llevadera.

— ¿Podrías traerme un poco de agua?—ambas miradas recayeron en Judy como si fuese la cosa más curiosa que jamás hubiesen visto.

— ¿Agua Hopps? Ni pensar, creo que ya es tiempo de beber algo más que agua o simple café.

La protesta de Judy murió en su boca al ver a Skye alejarse sin siquiera prestarle atención, la mullida cola se balanceó entre la multitud antes de perderse. Aun cuando la propia zorra odiara admitirlo en ocasiones tenía más en común con Nick de lo que quisiese admitir, la sola insinuación provocaba en Skye la imperiosa necesidad de arrancarse las orejas. Muy en el fondo Judy esperaba que las diferencias entre su amiga y su novio quedaran resueltas de una vez por todas.

—Skye tiene razón Judy, es tu despedida de soltera y al menos deberías disfrutarla.

El problema no era disfrutar del momento sino las consecuencias que las bebidas causarían en ella. Judy no acostumbraba a ingerir bebidas alcohólicas de ninguna índole, los estragos se hacían presentes casi de inmediato.

—No creo que sea lo mejor… además ¿quién nos llevara a casa si acabamos ebrias?

Eso era simple, la musaraña había pensado en cada detalle junto a la zorra y fue por ello que le indicó a Raymond -uno de sus guardaespaldas- que aguardara fuera del local, el oso polar acudiría a cualquier llamado en cualquier momento, de eso estaba segura. Pero a pesar de la explicación de Fru Fru, Judy aun tenía sus dudas, tal vez solo estaba siendo demasiado paranoica al respecto.

—Bebidas servidas—Skye apareció con las bebidas en brazos -una pequeña para Fru Fru-dejándolas sobre la mesa y tendiéndole una a Judy, esperando expectante a que ésta lo tomara de sus patas y deslizara el brillante líquido por su garganta.

Judy dudó un momento pero la insistente mirada de la zorra y la musaraña le gritaban que la tomara, algo así como un reto implícito. Al final, la voluntad de la coneja fue quebrantada.

—Salud—y con ello dio su primer sorbo sintiendo una intensa quemazón en la garganta, estuvo tentada a emitir un leve chillido pero no lo hizo, sus ojos se cerraron en respuesta.

Sí, definitivamente seria una larga noche.

…

Nick leía sin entender realmente lo que el papel decía, hacía más de cinco minutos que sus ojos permanecían en la misma línea observando superficialmente cada palabra.

—Esos informes no se archivaran solos Wilde—el animal junto a Nick le envió una mirada de fastidio. La actitud distante del zorro ya comenzaba a desesperarle, aun más sabiendo que quedaban apenas unos minutos para que su turno en la jefatura terminara.

No obstante el comunicado se perdió en algún punto en la consciencia de Nick siendo tan solo un pequeño y molesto susurro. Casi por impulso la mirada de Nick se trasladó de la hoja de papel que sostenía entre sus patas hasta el reloj de la pared, tal como la propia Judy había hecho antes de retirarse.

— ¿Preocupado por Hopps?—insistió de nuevo el animal cayendo en cuenta de la razón del estado de aletargamiento del vulpino. Judy no se encontraba en el cubículo, algo raro teniendo en cuenta que su turno aun no terminaba.

—Perdón ¿dijiste algo orejas?—Nick hasta ese momento fue consciente de la presencia de su compañero, una liebre cuyo aspecto era bastante -y perturbadoramente- semejante a la de Judy, Jack.

Sí, en verdad no era de sorprender el nivel de altanería de Nick para con él o con cualquier otro animal en particular, los apodos que el vulpino designaba eran su mayor característica.

—Dije que te apresuraras con eso Wilde, Bogo las necesita en menos de veinte minutos.

—Vamos Jack orejas podrías echarle una mano a tu compañero, te lo pagaré con unas ricas galletas de zanahorias—no es como si Nick necesitara realmente de la ayuda de Jack pero nunca desaprovechaba la oportunidad para hacerlo rabiar, por fuera podría parecer un animal tranquilo y apacible pero pocos conocían la verdadera personalidad explosiva que se escondía detrás de ese semblante estoico.

—En primer lugar, no soy Jack orejas, Wilde, es Savage, Jack Savage—claro, el oficial del departamento de robos, quien por cierto se había integrado apenas un año atrás— y en segunda ¿de dónde sacas esa absurda idea de prestar mis servicios por unas simples galletas de zanahoria? Es racista zorro.

Nick se encogió de hombros y una leve sonrisa tiró de sus labios, satisfecho por su trabajo, más tarde se daría unas cuantas palmaditas en la espalda por tan buena labor.

—Como sea dile al jefe búfalo mala cara que tendrá sus informes listos en unos minutos—lo haría, estaba seguro que lograría terminarlos.

—Hey no soy tu secretaria Wilde—los ojos turquesa de la liebre se ensancharon en dirección al zorro recriminándole con la mirada su actitud.

Nick solo le dio un par de " _si, si_ " como respuesta concentrando toda su atención a los benditos papeles.

—Por cierto ¿Dónde está Hopps?—indagó Jack buscando con la mirada a la coneja, extrañado una vez más de su ausencia, según sabía, ella no se marchaba sin el zorro y viceversa.

—Skye—el nombre de la hembra salió en una pesada exhalación del hocico de Nick.

El semblante de Jack cambió a uno de comprensión y de empatía hacia el zorro. La sola mención del nombre logró atar los cabos sueltos; la distracción de Wilde, la ausencia de la coneja y la perturbadora tranquilidad en el cubículo de al lado en donde se suponía la zorra debía encontrarse en esos momentos.

—Espero que Hopps regrese en una sola pieza o serás viudo antes de tiempo—la consternación en el semblante de Nick era evidente así que ¿Por qué no jugar un poco con él y devolverle las bromas que siempre empleaba?

— ¿Se supone que eso debería ser gracioso? Porque no lo es.

—Al menos creí que tendrías sentido del humor Wilde.

— ¿Cuál humor? ¿Humor negro? Muy gracioso orejas—Nick soltó una risa fingida para poner énfasis a su punto. Uno no consideraba quedar viudo antes de la boda ¿podría siquiera llamársele así de todas maneras?

Tal vez el lado reservado de Jack no fuese lo peor, sino su carente sentido del humor. Nick intentó serenarse, la idea de Judy junto a Skye haciendo quien sabe qué cosas no era el mejor panorama que pudiese tener, aunado a esto se encontraba la repentina actitud de Jack y la presión por terminar los informes.

—Solo cálmate zorro, no importa lo desquiciada o desesperante que pueda parecer Skye, aprecia a Hopps y no dejará que nada le suceda, además ambas son policías no tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

—Esas palabras viniendo de ti, significan mucho orejas, considerando que odias a patas blancas.

Odiar era una palabra fuerte, según Jack. No, no odiaba a la zorra pero su actitud -al igual que la de Wilde- le resultaba un tanto irritante, incluso él tenía escalas y en ellas por encima de Wilde se encontraba Skye. Pero no por ello la odiaba, es más la consideraba como una excelente policía al igual que Hopps -a quien por cierto admiraba y le había ocasionado un par de conflictos por los celos de Nick- no lo admitiría en voz alta pero incluso podría llegar a ser un buen prospecto de oficial de policía.

—No la odio—se defendió la liebre queriendo lucir indiferente ante tal acusación.

—Claro, claro, voy a suponer que te creo, ahora si me disculpas—le restó mayor importancia al asunto. Buscando un poco de confort, Nick se desanudó la corbata buscando un poco de liberación, la presión podía ocasionarle un sofoco evidente.

La amena conversación se vio irrumpida por un estridente grito que resonó por los pasillos de la jefatura, la potente voz recorrió el aire haciendo mención de un solo nombre, en este caso de un solo apellido. " _Wilde_ ".

" _ **El búfalo te va a desmembrar"**_ fue el fugaz pensamiento en la mente del zorro al reconocer la voz de Bogo. Al levantar la mirada se percató de que incluso Savage había desaparecido " _vil traidor_ " se dijo, pero no podía culparlo ante su instinto de autopreservación, nadie era tan idiota para permanecer en el camino del jefe cuando estaba de cacería.

…

La botella voló en el aire, demasiado cerca de la cabeza de Judy, aunque para ella la imagen se había multiplicado por tres o incluso cuatro veces. Sintió como alguien la halaba bruscamente apartándola del camino del objeto.

—Te dije que mantuvieras la boca cerrada Skye—se quejó Fru Fru escondida desde atrás de una de las botellas que restaban en la mesa, procurando mantenerse alejada de todo el jaleo que estaba provocándose gracias a la zorra.

Judy por su parte permanecía en un estado de estupefacción gracias a la ingesta de alcohol - _de la que Skye también era responsable_ \- definitivamente todo se reducía a ella en esa noche, la situación y el estado de Judy.

—Me llamó estúpida—replicó—no iba a dejar a esa jaguar ir tan fácilmente—la zorra intentaba justificar su actuar de la mejor manera, definitivamente no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras su integridad quedaba por los suelos.

Para ese entonces lo único que les quedaba era tratar de escabullirse entre la multitud alebrestada y esquivar los jalones o los objetos que volaban en derredor. Simple, claro que sí.

Skye tomó a Judy de la pata así como a Fru Fru, buscó con la mirada a otra de sus compañeras, una elefante que se unió luego a ellas, pero no la encontró, bueno, ella era un animal bastante grande así que suponía que podría enfrentarse a cualquier otro animal que se atreviera a meterse con ella.

Sigilosamente se adentró al mar de animales llevando consigo a la coneja y a la musaraña, tanteando el terreno y escabulléndose por cualquier rendija. A pocos metros vislumbró un destello, un letrero que rezaba la palabra " _salida"_ , bien, apresuró el paso hasta llegar al umbral y solo cuando estuvo totalmente segura de que se encontraba del otro lado fue que soltó a la coneja para derrumbarse en el frio pavimento.

—Que loco—se apresuró a decir Judy con una voz pastosa que poco dejaba al entendimiento. Trató de incorporarse pero le fue difícil por lo que terminó trastabillando.

—Estamos a salvo—un suspiro de alivio escapó de los pulmones de Skye, apenas y habían librado semejante rencilla.

O al menos eso era lo que creía.

—Yo creo que aun no lo están—Nick estaba de pie junto a Raymond, uno de los osos polares encargados de la seguridad de Fru Fru a quien por supuesto habían designado esa noche, quien por cierto le había llamado ante el barullo que se había formado en el interior del bar—zanahorias nos vamos a casa ahora mismo—no le dio oportunidad de replica a Judy pues en dos zancadas ya se encontraba junto a ella tomándola por el brazo.

— ¿Nick eres tú?—la coneja acercó la cabeza a la del zorro, la visión borrosa no servía de mucho para identificarlo, pero si de algo estaba segura Judy era de la inconfundible voz del vulpino—no te ves muy bien.

—La que no se ve bien eres tu zanahorias, mírate ni siquiera puedes mantenerte en pie—era la primera vez que veía a Judy en ese estado y aun así no pudo evitar que el pensamiento de que se veía completamente adorable inundara su mente, no obstante aquel pensamiento pasó a segundo plano en cuanto Nick enfocó la mirada en Skye—sabía que esto era una mala idea.

—Escucha Wilde esto fue culpa mía y no quise que…

—No me queda la menor duda de que esto—Nick señaló el bar y luego a Judy—es culpa tuya ¿de quién más?—el gesto en el semblante de Nick decía " _es bastante obvio ¿no crees?_ ".

Un " _buenas noches_ " bastó para que Nick se despidiera de Fru Fru y de Skye, su tono cortante era una evidencia contundente de que estaba muy molesto.

Ella por su parte no pudo evitar sentirse mal al respecto, por primera vez la opinión de Wilde le había causado una aflicción, no por el hecho de lo que pensara de ella sino por hacerle ver que sus acciones temerarias la llevaron a poner en peligro a dos de sus amigas.

Poco después Fru Fru se despidió de ella dejándole unas palabras de consuelo, Nick en ocasiones solía ser sobre protector con Judy pero eso era todo, pronto se le pasaría o al menos eso era lo que esperaba. Ciertamente Nick era impredecible en cualquier aspecto.

…

Subir las escaleras fue todo un suplicio para el zorro, Judy no era precisamente un pequeño animal de felpa, qué más quisiera pero la triste realidad era que justo ahora sentía sus hombros a punto de caerse debido al peso de su novia, la inconsciencia volvía más pesada a la coneja.

¿Por qué el ascensor estaba fuera de servicio desde hacía meses y nadie se molestaba en repararlo? A la mañana siguiente haría una pequeña queja con la casera del complejo, su espalda era la única dañada en todo esto.

Como pudo llegó hacia la puerta y entró al departamento que compartía con Judy, no se molestó en colgar la llave, la dejó caer en algún lugar de la mesita contigua y se encaminó a su habitación. Una vez adentro caminó de espaldas hasta la cama para después dejar caer a la coneja, un pequeño quejido fue lo único que salió de los labios de ella.

—Me has dislocado la espalda pelusa, que sepas que me debes un masaje—trató de bromear. Durante el camino trató de serenar su mente, tal vez fue demasiado hostil con Skye, de todas maneras Judy seguía intacta, ebria pero intacta— ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo zanahorias?

El colchón se hundió bajo el peso de Nick al sentarse a un lado tratando de no aplastar a Judy. Llevó ambas patas a su cabeza para estrujarse el pelaje, esa pequeña coneja era simplemente imposible, los problemas parecían ir tras ella.

El zorro recordó las palabras que le había dicho una vez " _yo era como tú_ ", sí, en su niñez Nick fue un zorrezno lleno de anhelos y sueños, imprudente y elocuente, Judy, la que él conocía, no distaba mucho de su antigua personalidad, ella era todo lo que alguna vez había sido y la que ahora le recordaba aquella parte suya, la que le brindaba una segunda oportunidad, un nuevo comienzo… juntos.

—Tal vez podríamos estar juntos—sugirió Judy desde atrás, abrazando a Nick por la espalda.

—Pero si ya estamos juntos Hopps—se volvió lentamente para ver los ojos adormilados de la coneja, estaba seguro que en cualquier momento ella caería dormida. Se separó de ella solo para tomarla en brazos y caer al colchón, su cola se enredó en la pequeña cintura de Judy, afianzándola más a su cuerpo.

Judy bufó levemente y el aroma a alcohol se esparció. Lo único que necesitaba era un café cargado que lograra espabilarla.

—Me refiero a estar juntos Nick, como en la ducha—la pata de Judy viajó al hocico de Nick, delineando la línea de la misma y el rojizo pelaje.

" _ **Oh así que ella quiere**_ " caviló Nick, en verdad era una idea tentadora pero en estos momentos simplemente no podía, ante todo prefería que sus encuentros fuesen a consciencia y Judy ciertamente no estaba en sus cinco sentidos.

—Eso es justo lo que tú necesitas zanahorias, una ducha helada que te baje el alcohol del organismo—le plantó un beso en la frente y se incorporó—te prepararé un café y espero que encamines tu esponjoso rabito al baño en este momento.

A pesar de las protestas de la coneja, terminó cumpliendo el capricho de Nick al tomar un buen baño. A decir verdad le sentó de maravilla pues poco a poco sus sentidos comenzaban a regresar al menos en un cincuenta por ciento, el resto sería cuestión de tiempo en el transcurso de esa noche.

Nick regresó poco después con la humeante taza de café, soplándola de vez en cuando antes de entregársela a ella. Judy bebió sin mayor apuro, degustando la amarga sensación de sabor en su paladar, por un momento sintió su pelaje crisparse.

La coneja le contó lo sucedido con Skye, fue evidente el endurecimiento en el semblante de Nick al mencionar su nombre pero era primordial dejar las cosas en claro, aun cuando ella estuviera en un estado etílico avanzado no es como si la zorra la forzara a ingerirlo, vale la primera tal vez sí, pero las que le siguieron fueron enteramente por su cuenta.

—Solo me gustaría que te llevaras bien con ella Nick, que fuesen amigos—Judy se acomodó mejor al lado de Nick, volteando al costado para poder mirarlo mejor, a decir verdad se veía muy tranquilo, mirando algún punto inexistente en el techo.

— ¿Pretendes que seamos mejores amigos zanahorias?—soltó irónico volviéndose en dirección a Judy, sosteniéndola con la pata derecha.

—No precisamente mejores amigos—con que al menos se toleraran le bastaba—además yo soy tu mejor amiga.

Las palabras salieron de la boquita de Judy antes de que pudiera evitarlo ¿Qué había sido eso? Un arrebato de posesividad tal vez. A esas alturas ya no debería provocarle celos la cercanía de otra hembra con Nick, iba a casarse con el zorro en un par de días.

Las orbes esmeraldas de Nick se clavaron en ella, sosteniéndole la mirada el tiempo suficiente antes de hablar—No, tú no eres mi mejor amiga zanahorias y ni siquiera vuelvas a pensar en mi como tu mejor amigo.

Una breve punzada atravesó a Judy ¿Qué estaba diciendo Nick?

—Dejaste de ser mi mejor amiga en el momento en el que me enamoré de ti—viendo aun la cara de consternación de Judy procedió a terminar con su discurso—ser mi mejor amiga implica tener un afecto totalmente platónico que deja fuera lo sexual, y es obvio que lo que tú me provocas zanahorias va más allá de lo que implica ser "un mejor amigo", nuestra relación implica otro tipo de afecto que los amigos no pueden tener y es por ello que no puedo considerarte como mi mejor amiga.

— ¿Estás diciéndome que tu y yo no podemos considerarnos mejores amigos por el simple hecho de estar en una relación que involucre lo sexual?

—Solo digo que te consideraré mi mejor amiga cuando deje de sentir ese "algo" por ti.

Sí, definitivamente Nick era un animal bastante peculiar e intrigante cuando se lo proponía. Pero era esa parte de su explosiva y encantadora personalidad lo que le encantaba.

—Eres un torpe zorro Wilde—le dio un pequeño puñetazo en el hombro para posteriormente acomodarse.

Judy no tardó en quedarse dormida cobijada por los brazos de Nick, por lo que restó de la noche se mantuvieron acurrucados.

…

—Si estás aquí para reprocharme algo Wilde te advierto que no estoy de humor—Skye fulminó con la mirada al zorro, la cabeza estaba por estallarle y lo último que necesitaba era escuchar un montón de injurias por parte de Nick, su animal menos favorito -el segundo- en la ciudad.

Nick se acercó a su cubículo dejando un vaso de café caliente, una ofrenda de paz más que nada, durante la noche había reflexionado sobre las palabras de Judy.

—Sé que la resaca es horrible pero en verdad esto es importante—el zorro ganó tiempo al anudarse la corbata—lo siento, creo que actué precipitadamente anoche, zanahorias ya me explicó todo.

Silencio. Absoluto silencio reinó por unos breves segundos. Skye no tenía palabras para responder pues estaba presa de la impresión ¿Nick Wilde el altanero oficial reconocía su falta? vaya eso si era digno de enmarcar o al menos grabar ¿Por qué no tenía un bolígrafo-zanahoria-grabadora como Hopps?

—Esto no cambia nada Wilde—dijo al fin recomponiendo su semblante aunque por dentro supiera que en realidad sí había ocurrido un cambio, más bien con respecto a su perspectiva de aquel zorro.

—Al menos puedo decir que lo intenté.

Él ya había cumplido con su parte, lo demás correspondía enteramente a Skye, aceptar o no la disculpa quedaba a su criterio. Sin decir nada más, Nick se retiró, Bogo no se andaba con contemplaciones y esa mañana no era la excepción.

Como si nada hubiese sucedido, Skye enfocó su atención a los papeles sobre su escritorio, haciendo a un lado la humeante taza de café pues la tomaría más tarde. No obstante su labor fue interrumpida cuando un vaso de agua y un par de pastillas aparecieron en su campo de visión.

—Solo tómatelas.

Jack se apartó regresando a su posición, frente al escritorio de ella.

La mirada recelosa de Skye recayó en el vaso y las pastillas ¿Por qué hacía eso de todas maneras? Se suponía que ella no le caía bien.

—No está envenenada—insistió la liebre. Cielos, no podía hacer una buena acción para con ella pues resultaba sospechoso. De todas maneras a él que más le importaba, no era quien sufría de resaca.

Algo reticente, Skye tomó las pastillas en las patas y se las llevó a la boca engulléndolas con ayuda del agua. Definitivamente ese era un día extraño, primero Wilde y ahora Savage. Pero lo que más la intrigaba era la actitud de la liebre, trató de desechar esa absurda idea y enfocarse en su trabajo.

Una leve sonrisa tiró de los labios de la liebre al ver a la zorra tomándose el medicamento. Skye podía ser una testaruda pero sabía que solo era una fachada, su verdadera personalidad salía a relucir en ocasiones y era en esos breves lapsos de tiempo en el que apreciaba la compañía de la hembra. Sacudió la cabeza por el rumbo que sus pensamientos estaban tomando ¿pero qué? Necesitaba ocupar su mente en vez de pensar en nimiedades.

…

— ¿Cómo te fue?

La pregunta de Judy lo atrapó apenas entró a la oficina, solo le restó importancia con un encogimiento de hombros ¿Qué podía decirle?

—Al menos creo que odia menos que ayer—dijo con simpleza—es un avance.

Nick deslizó las patas hasta situarse junto a Judy y aparragarse en su escritorio quitándole el bolígrafo de zanahoria de las patas.

—Nick—se quejó ella, iba a darle un breve sermón sobre la importancia del trabajo pero cualquier replica quedó en el olvido en cuanto vio la flamante sonrisa del zorro— ¿Qué estas tramando?

—Bueno—comenzó él—en vista de que tu despedida de soltera fue un completo fiasco ¿Qué te parece si ambos tenemos una despedida de soltero esta noche? Ya sabes lo normal, comida, bebidas y un par de juegos al final de la noche ¿Qué dices?

Era el plan perfecto y ambos salían ganando, Judy no podía decir que no. Ella pareció pensarlo, usando una pose exagerada cuando la respuesta era más que evidente.

—Solo si tú pagas Wilde.

—Eres una coneja astuta pelusa.

Lo haría, pagaría cada centavo pues después de todo ya se encargaría de cobrarle a Judy de una forma u otra.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Fin.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Si han llegado hasta aquí ¿Qué les puedo decir? Bueno sí, agradecerles la oportunidad que le han dado a esta historia.**_

 _ **¿Les ha gustado? ¿Merezco tomatazos? ¿Aun odian a Jack? ¿Les gusta la pareja de Jack x Skye? ¿Les gustaría una secuela con la despedida de Nick?**_

 _ **Bueno espero saber sus opiniones por medio de un review… por ahora no me queda más que despedirme y decir "hasta la próxima"…**_


End file.
